The 175th Annual Hunger Games
by Fickerty
Summary: Prepare for the 7th Quarter Quell! The Capitol have evilly twisted the Games so that tributes can be of any age. Who will win? Who will face the Capitol's wrath? Read on and experience the 175th Annual Hunger Games!
1. Our Tributes!

**The 175th Annual Hunger Games Tributes and Twist**

In the 175th Annual Hunger Games, to remind the Districts that they ruthlessly attacked Capitol citizens of all ages, the tributes can be of any age above 8 and below 65.

**District 1**

Amelia Sparkel (33)& Damien Dewberry (19)

**District 2**

Grace Maceonry (24)& Mason McCantire (47)

**District 3**

Stella Volt (11)& Harvey Magneto (56)

**District 4**

Olivia Cobalt (62)& Alfred Cerulea (32)

**District 5**

Hayley Highschen (21)& Marco Plut (44)

**District 6**

Sarah Rayle (17)& Conway Air (36)

**District 7**

Lora Allek (9)& Nathaniel Birdriver (35)

**District 8**

Carla Siann (16)& Sean Dion (25)

**District 9**

Aurora White (10)& Scott Livann (21)

**District 10**

Maxine Bullcosh (22)& Roark Sead (15)

**District 11 **

Delilah Harves (27)& Johnathon Thresher (38)

**District 12**

Lillian Juus (36)& Tigre Milligan (32)


	2. The Revealing of the Twist

**The Revealing of the Twist**

**Craig Don POV**

I walked up the marble stairs into a long elegant passageway, until I finally reached some mahogany doors. I pushed them open and there was President Copper's garden. Blackthorn trees, Rose bushes, Lavender, this place had it all. I reached the centre, and there President Copper was waiting, his namesake copper brown hair easily recognisable. The President has always been egotistical about everything, and even now he liked to boast. He was guarded by two Peacekeepers who watched me. The President smiled when he saw me and said, "Craig, my old buddy! I heard you're the new Head Gamemaker, and I want you to make this Quarter Quell fantastic! Here is the box with all the slips of the twist, make the Capitol proud! Or otherwise there'll be serious consequences," I thanked him and took the box, and bid farewell. I found the entrance after scrambling through bushes. Luckily, my clothes were not ripped.

I went into the Control Room and gazed down at the arena. There were three islands, each with a different terrain on: sand, arctic and forest. It looked amazing. After staring at the arena, pondering of the possibilities of carnage in this Quarter Quell. Suddenly, a Peacekeeper came and informed me it was time, time to announce the twist. I grabbed the box and followed the Peacekeeper out. I took a deep breath before stepping out onto the balcony. Capitol citizens all colours of the rainbow had gathered, and I feel alienated from them as I don't excessively change my body. I shouted into the mouthpiece, "Hello Capitol citizens! Are you prepared from some massacre in this years Hunger Games?" it was being announced live, so I had to make an impression. A massive roar of Yes' came my way, and I followed on saying, "Well, as you know, it is the 7th Quarter Quell, so we must have a special twist, and that special twist will be selected out of this box!" the Capitol applauded loudly, bellowing praise towards me. I dug my hand in to the box and I picked one out, just like an escort does with a tributes name. I read the note out,

"To remind the Districts that they ruthlessly attacked Capitol citizens of all ages, this year the Tributes can be any age above 8 and under 65 unless volunteering!" The Capitol roared with excitement, whistling, chucking roses and air kissing towards me. I knew automatically this year will be a good year.


	3. District 1 Reapings

**District 1 Reapings**

**Amelia Sparkel POV**

This was it, I was back in the Games. Ever since those puny Captiol pigs read out the twist, everyone in District 1 has been training. Luckily, just in case this might happen, I trained over the age of 18 privately to ensure I could kill. I awoke from these thoughts in my silk bed. My red and gold curtains were waving in my face as a gentle breeze made them flutter like a flag. I pushed them aside and got out of bed. I paced myself to my walk-in closet, clothes hanging everywhere. I chose a crimson dress decorated in sequins. Next, I went to my huge rack of jewelery, some ivory pearls were hanging, twinkling like a star. I immediately pulled it off and clipped it around my neck. Then I picked up some rings, one with a sapphire representing the cold blue sea, one with a ruby representing a burning spirit just like mine. Finally came one with an emerald, representing the lush green grass and serene forest. I twirled in front of my mahogany mirror, my dress looked wonderful. I have to say, I am an aesthetic person. Ooh, now I'm soundling persnickety like our escort, Syerina Hcurd.

Grabbing onto my fleece jacket, I slipped my foot into my sparkling cherry shoes. Then, I walked down the stairs and had a massive meal of sausages, eggs and bacon. The bacon was crispy, the way I liked it and they yolk of the egg was nice and runny. The sausages were absolutely delectable, they meat was plump and savoury. I cleaned my oily plate, and left it on the marble countertop. Then, I went outside and joined the rest of District 1, them all flocking like birds to the Justice Building. It looked grand today, and two neon signs said,

"7TH QUARTER QUELL,"

Everyone knows its a Quarter Quell, there is no need to put up a sign to remind us. In fact, most of our District are already prepared for the Games, so there is no need to get us geared up any longer.

**Damien Dewberry POV**

Just one year ago, I was safe from the threat of the Games. Now, some tiny slip of paper has changed it all. I am eligible again for the Games, eligible to die a horrendous way. Slowly, our frail Mayor paced to the stage; he slowly began to enunciate words, at first they were slurred and uncomprehensible, but he finally got to the grip. It was the same old speech about Panem, how the Games were formed. I was incognizant to it, until Syerina Hcurd came up and applauded the Mayor's speech. She said in the same old Capitol accent,

"Welcome to the 7th Quarter Quell! Boy, are you as prepared as I am to see people of different ages compete? I sure am."

She walked up to the bowl which was much larger than normal years. Slowly, she read out a girls name. It was Amelia Sparkel. Amelia was grinning, like she expected this to be her fate. Then, came the moment of truth. The boys names. Syerina clapped quickly with excitement and dug her hand, scraping the glass bowl with her long, bony nails. Then, she grabbed a slip and I was praying it wasn't me. Now, all of the waiting had finished, the slip was opened up and Syerina bellowed out to the crowd,

"DAMIEN DEWBERRY!"

I was shocked, dumbfounded. How could it be me? Everyone was looking at me, trying to cover their happiness. I could hear cries in the distance, of Esmeralda, of Mother and Father. I walked to the stage emotionless, to hide my fear. I shook hands with her, her saffron dye rubbing off onto my hands. I wiped it against my suit. Me and Amelia got escorted by two Peacekeepers to the room were we say farewell. First came my family, Esmeralda's green eyes didn't look bright anymore. They all wore black, and tears covered their face. I felt forlorn at this, helpless. But then, my mother hugged me, giving me a warmth of victory. She gave me a locket that she kept by her everywhere. It was sacred to her. It contained our family when we were younger. Then, I remembered something, why didn't they volunteer? I immediately asked that, and Mother just said that none of us will do a good as you, and that you are the one who will make us proud. It was heartwarming. They left, my mother crying horribly. Next came my friend Jebediah, he said he knew I could do great in the Games, even win and that if I did, he'd be proud to call me his friend. I felt reluctant for him to leave, I wanted to shout at those silent Peacekeepers just standing there, slap them. Until, visiting day time wasover.

Me and Amelia looked at each other grimly before getting on the train.


End file.
